It's Just a Bet
by xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx
Summary: Sakura is kidnapped into the Akatsuki. After she arrives Both attracted to her, Deidara and Itachi decide to make a bet on who she'll fall in love with first. Sakura finds herself falling into a world of trouble. DeidaraxSakuraxItachi DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Blahhh I know, I shouldn't be starting this fic when I've got two others, but…I DON'T CARE! XD Yes, this is a very short chapter, I am calling it a prologue. Anyway, here we go, first chapter!! I have edited, or added more to the chapter, and reposted this story. **

It was a late and starry night in the Fire Country, but more specifically, in the vast Kohonakagure, or more commonly known as Kohona. Everyone was deep asleep and not a thing moving, except for near a group of apartments. It was a man. A ninja. A shinobi of a different land other than Kohona. His hitai-ate could not have been seen in the darkness.

He approached the window of one of the apartments, quietly slipped inside the crack, and equally quiet shut it behind him. He smirked at the sight in front of him.

He'd chosen the right apartment room.

He moved toward the bed before himself, and stared at the figure lying in it. It held a girl, a very petite one. The man gently and carefully pulled back the sheets that covered her. She shuddered and felt around for the warmth she no longer felt against her body. Not before making sure she was completely asleep, he picked up her body and whisked her off into the night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elsewhere in Sunakagure, a young man sat on top of his office building rooftop facing the quiet and dark village. His messy dark hair covered his face as the wind blew, but he paid no attention. The robes he wore flitted casually in the breeze behind him.

Inside the building, on his desk, sat piles upon piles of troublesome paperwork that had to be done. But then, no one said it had to be done right then and there. After all, his opinion overruled anyone else's, since he was who he was.

He sat there peacefully in his thoughts, thinking of someone who lived far from his home; his heart yearned to see them.

The young man's quiet time was abruptly broken as a Sunakagure shinobi ran into the room. He stopped before the young man sitting outside.

"Ka-Kazekage-sa-sama, I have-impor-important news!!" The shinobi started.

The man called Kazekage-sama, growled at the messenger, "I thought I made it clear to _everyone_ that no one enters my office without knocking…you may be a new shinobi, Shima, but you are no exception to that rule…"

Shima was never a strong talker. Especially among those in the higher ranks. Shima wore his dark navy hair up in a tight manly ponytail with some bangs hanging loosely against his face, partly covering his obsidian orbs.

Shima gulped expecting the worst and held his breath. "Gomen, Kazekage-sama…I forgot…" Shima shut his eyes embracing himself for the fatal impact he expected. When it didn't come, he reopened his eyes in shock and confusion.

"Ka-Kazekage-sama?"

"Yes…? If what you have to say to me is important, tell me, or leave now…" The Kazekage muttered turning to retreat to his desk full of papers.

Shima forgot why he was there in the first place. He mentally slapped himself. "Oh. Hai, um…well, Kohona…a scroll, from Hokage-sama." He held it out.

The Kazekage snatched it from Shima's hands opening it. He quickly read it over and let it fall to the desk. He turned to the window and stared out it.

"Kazekage-sama? What does it say…-That is none of your concern Shima!" Shima was cut off by a yelling at him Kazekage. The Kazekage stormed out of the room onto the balcony again leaving Shima alone. Shima took the opportunity to sneak a glance at the scroll. He silently opened it and began to read.

_Dear Kazekage-sama, _

_It has come to my attention that as of 11:34 this evening, one of my villagers has been kidnapped. One of the ANBU Black Ops spotted someone retreating from the village while what looked like a sleeping body. Now, I bet you are wondering why in the world I am sending you a message, when you are Suna. The kidnapped person is someone who is quite close to you I would imagine. I will not tell you myself in the scroll who it is…but instead I will have the shinobi who gives you the message, tell you. I do hope that the shinobi remembers…I must remind you, the shinobi who tells you, please do not take your anger out on them…they are only the messenger, Gaara._

_The Fifth Hokage_

Shima gasped and slapped himself again, "DAMMIT! I knew I forgot something!!" Shima threw down the scroll and wrenched open the door stopping before the Kazekage.

"…what do you need Shima…or have you forgotten what you came out here for, again?"

Shima gulped, "Er-no…I know what I need to say, Kazekage-sama…the person taken from Kohona was a shinobi."

"…okay, I figured that out…" The Kazekage rolled his eyes.

Shima resisted the urge to yell at his superior and held back his temper sucking his teeth. "Yeah…um. It was a chick…"

"…FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI SHIMA GET IT OUT." The young man called Gaara yelled.

_Please for the love of Kami it not be her…_ He thought trying to stay calm.

"Um…yeah, it's…-"

"EYYY, SHRIMP, WHATCHA DOING UP THIS LATE IN THE OFFICE!?" A new being entered the room; he was a teen just like the other two, but with brown hair and dark eyes.

"…KANKURO SHUT UP! I NEED TO HEAR WHAT THIS KID NEEDS TO FRICKING SAY!!"

The new teenager stepped back raising his hands in defense, "Okay, okay jeez, Gaara chill. Don't take it out on your older brother…"

Gaara rubbed his temples in frustration, "Shima…who. Is. It…?"

"Haruno Sakura."

**So, there you have it guys, there's the first chapter of my new story. I don't want to let you start guessing which one the mystery kidnapper man is, but I'm sure you'd figure it out anyway. I love how Shima is delaying the telling of Sakura being kidnapped. This will be a ?xSakurax? story, or more simply put, a love triangle with Sakura. So, remember please review and tell me what you think of this new story!!**

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEY! OMG, I haven't updated in like ages it seems like!! I kind of like the results from last chapter, I'm telling you guys, it is a lot better than it does on the summary!! Or…maybe that's just me when I plan it out RPGing with my friend…hm…ANYWAY! LOL. By the way, I am not going to put 'yeah' after EVERY SINGLE sentence that Deidara says, just the very last one, or at the end of it. By the way, sorry for the delay, this one will be slightly longer than I wanted it to be to make up for it!! Um, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, the Akatsuki make their appearance this chapter, here's chapter two!! 'F' bomb warning and mucho swearing!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, ****Gaara would be mine…and the show would be named 'Gaara' XD**

**Regular talking or what's happening**

_**Thinking or emphasis on word(s)**_

**Inner Self, Demon talking**

**It's Just a Bet**

"Hey, you, wake up. It's time for the first day of your new life." A gruff voice spoke.

Haruno Sakura shifted in the bed she lay in. She heard the voice, but wanted to ignore it. Suddenly, a scaly hand reached under the covers, pulled her from within the bed, and dangled her by her leg.

"WHA-? HEY PUT ME DOWN!!" Sakura fidgeted in the person's grasp trying to attack while upside down.

"Heh. Shut up, annoying, pathetic girl…" The male sneered.

This sparked Sakura's temper quite early in the morning. "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!? DON'T YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING THAT REMINDS ME OF HIM EVER AGAIN!" Sakura slammed her fist into the shadowy man's abdomen. The man flew into the wall, as Sakura landed gracefully, and by gracefully, I actually mean clumsily, on the floor.

"Hmm…So you have been trained by the Fifth Hokage herself…not bad. For a girl." He stood up as if it were nothing.

"DON'T MAKE ME DO IT AGAIN BUDDY!!" The girl threatened angrily.

As the light hit his face from the small lighting, Sakura could make out his appearance. He was tall. Very tall, as he towered over her petite body. He had short spiky navy blue hair, black eyes that always seemed to show his veins within them. For clothing, he wore a long black cloak with red clouds over it and funny little purple ninja shoes. Upon his back he carried a slender wrapped in gauze item. But the weird thing about him? His skin, was blue. Not tinted, but blue, blue. AND HE HAD GILLS!!

"Well, come on, if you're hungry, which I guarantee you are, you'd better get a move on." The blue haired man said.

"Wha-wait a minute…you're the…Akatsuki!! Who are you again…Iie, Iie…let me do it…umm. GIVE ME A SECOND I'LL FIGURE IT OUT!"

The man sighed, "…Hoshigaki Kisame…"

"OH YEAH!! I remember…wait-no I don't…heh!" Sakura laughed sheepishly.

"Right. Well, anyway, come on girlie. I don't have time to be babysitting a nineteen-year old." Kisame growled at her.

"Awww, come on…you can chill out, for me right?" Sakura smiled innocently at him.

Kisame scowled, "UGH! I HATE IT WHEN CHICKS DO THAT! FINE!!"

Minutes later, Sakura and Kisame entered the kitchen…area…or thingy_, (A/N: Kay, so making this up…because does the Akatsuki actually have a living, bedroom, and kitchen place??? Well…whatever they do now!) _and approached the counter where a woman was cooking and the other members sat at the large table.

"Okay, I finally got the hostage-I mean, guest, out of bed, Pein-sama."

The man called Pein got up and walked into the kitchen area, getting himself more food. "Good for you, Kisame…first mission of the day, complete. Joyful joy, joy, joy…joyful JOY!"

Sakura wrinkled her nose to try and catch a glimpse of his face, but was impossible because his body was completely silhouetted, even though the lighting was fine.

"Konan, load me up on that food." Pein grunted at the woman cooking.

"YOU CAN WAIT, FATTY!" Konan yelled at him. (A/N: Lol, about the 'Fatty' thing, it's a little joke between me and my friends, Pein is not actually fat.)

"…that hurts, Konan…right here…" Pein stuck up his middle finger at her, and sat back down.

Konan rolled her eyes, walked to the table, and placed the freshly cooked meal down. The males went at it like fiends. They took shovelfuls from each plate and stuffed them down their throats, like they hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Sit down, Haruno. There's a seat right over here by the two perverts." Kisame laughed.

"KISAME SHUT UP, yeah."

Sakura grinned uneasily, "Um…next to perverts…or the floor, or not eat at all. Hmm. I'll take starve."

"EHHH WRONG! You eat, or die. But either way you still die, so take your pick." Pein stated bluntly.

Sakura's stomach growled, "Ugh...fine, where's the two perverts?"

"Hey, baby, what's up? Sit closer to me, Itachi's a freak. He'll rape you in your sleep. Stick with me; I'm the less perverted one, yeah." A blonde next to Kisame told her.

"…uhm, great?" Sakura took her seat between the blonde male and this 'Itachi'. "…wait a minute, Uchiha Itachi??"

The man next to her turned and faced her with a smirk on his face, "…sup? By the way, babe, Deidara lies, about everything. I DO NOT RAPE WOMEN IN THEIR SLEEP, DOUCHE BAG!!" Itachi threw a pancake at the blonde.

Deidara threw it back, "Oh please, I know you're so going to rape Sakura-chan, in her sleep tonight, yeah."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too, yeah."

"…I hate you oh, so much Deidara." Itachi shoveled a waffle in his mouth.

"Right back at you, Itachi, yeah."

A dark figure with a mask mostly covering his face spoke, "…Deidara…shut up."

"Hai…gomen nasai, Sasori-danna, yeah."

Sakura took the silence between the men and woman surrounding her to get to know everyone's appearance.

The man immediately to her left, Deidara, was a handsome blonde with blue eyes similar to Naruto's. He wore the famous Akatsuki coat. His hair was up in a manly ponytail and a lock of his hair covered part of his face. Sakura wanted to ask why, but didn't want to get possibly lashed out at, or to be rude. When Sakura looked at his hands, she discovered a disturbing sight. HIS HANDS HAD MOUTHS. AND THEY WERE EATING! So besides being a pervert, having mouths on his hands and being an S-ranked criminal he was an a-okay guy.

Next to Deidara, was Kisame, who was plowing his food down like a starving maniac.

After Kisame sat Tobi. Tobi talked a lot, was the first thing Sakura noticed. Everytime Tobi was about to say something else, Deidara gave him an evil eye. Tobi was all covered up just like the others, but instead of showing his face, he wore a swirling design on his mask with one eyehole.

"He's new. He doesn't know when to SHUT UP, YEAH!" Deidara threw a spork at the masked member. Tobi tried to catch it, but missed, miserably and fell to the floor in a heap.

Beside Tobi, was Kakuzu. Kakuzu also wore a mask covering all but his eyes and mid-face area. Kakuzu was chatting with Hidan. Hidan had almost to his shoulders, slicked back, white hair. Hidan was talking very loudly as to get his point out, and swore at least once with every sentence he spoke. Sakura couldn't tell what it was about, but it sounded something like about if Pein liked Konan.

"No, Hidan, you are wrong, Pein-sama doesn't like Konan! He wouldn't. He's the leader; he has no time for stupid women!" Kakuzu argued.

Sakura swore she saw a vein pop out of Konan's head at Kakuzu's last part. Pein calmed her down and they continued talking.

Hidan yelled, "AND I'M TELLING **YOU**, YOU SON OF A BITCH, and YOU'RE DAMN STRAIGHT WRONG! Pein-sama wants to get it on with Konan. AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT YOU…uhh….STUPID ASS!! How much you want to fucking bet?? I bet a hundred yen, that I'm right!"

"…I refuse to play a part of your stupid game, Hidan."

"YEAH, BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING CHICKEN! This is you!! BWAK BWAK BWAK!! I'MA CHICKEN!!" Hidan mocked.

"…Alright, fine! I bet two hundred yen for both of us, that Pein-sama doesn't like Konan!"

Then was Sasori, the one who told Deidara to be quiet. It struck Sakura as strange since Sasori was not the leader. Pein was. Deidara talked of Sasori very highly. Sasori like some of the other members wore part of a mask, covering his mouth. He was clad in the cloak as well. Sasori conversed with Zetsu.

Zetsu. Probably the strangest looking one in the Akatsuki. Why you ask? Well…it might have something to do with the fact that he has a Venus flytrap on his head…or that one side of his face is black and the other white, but I'm going to go with Venus flytrap head. Zetsu by himself devoured four different plates all in one gulp. Sakura figured he was the glutton of the group.

Pein sat at the head of the table, being the leader. Next to him was Konan. They seemed to be in deep conversation about the coming plan to remove another Jinchuuriki. Konan was the only female in the Akatsuki. Why this was, Sakura didn't know. Maybe Pein _did_ like Konan.

Konan was beautiful and Sakura could understand why Pein might like Konan. She was in the cloak like the others, but left hers unzipped a little. She had shoulder length blue hair, light blue eyes, and a paper rose in her hair. Sakura didn't understand why a woman like Konan would be in such a horrible organization. Unless she was being kept there against her will, much like the position herself was in.

And finally, Itachi Uchiha. He was probably the most-sane looking one out of all of them…aside from when he fought with Deidara. YES, he too wore the long black cloak with red cute little fluffy fluffable-…ahem, clouds on them. He had long obsidian hair and piercing red Sharingan eyes which for some reason he had activated at the moment. He too, was also incredibly handsome. His hitai-ate had a single scratch mark through the Leaf Village symbol.

"Ey, Sakura-chan, tell Kakuzu that Pein-sama **so** fucking likes Konan!" Hidan yelled from across the table. The commotion stopped as they awaited Sakura's reply. Obviously, this was a huge issue in the Akatsuki. Kakuzu was shaking his head at her while Hidan was flashing money at her.

"…um, I don't really know you guys…I've been here for…like twenty minutes, I wouldn't know yet! But it's possible that Pein-sama likes Konan-san…since when people try to hide their feelings for one another, they act mean around the one they care about most so, it's possible." Sakura shrugged.

"HAH! IN YOUR FUCKING FACE, KAKUZU!!" Hidan laughed triumphantly.

Pein rolled his eyes refusing to look at Konan now. Konan did the same.

"OOOHHH, LOVERS TENSION!!!" Kisame joked.

"Kisame, shut up." Pein and Konan said in unison. The two looked at each other. Looked away. Looked again, and then stood up and headed for the hallway. Being a gentleman, of some sort, Pein let Konan go first. Konan shoved him out of the way rudely. Pein then followed her. Two slams were heard in the vicinity.

"They _so_ love each other." Everyone but Kakuzu and Sakura laughed, she only smiled.

**YEY! Finally a second chapter for this story!! Wow, I'm like on a serious roll with my stories!! I've uploaded three chapters this week, YEY ME!! Sorry for all of the swearing…it'll probably be like that a lot because of Hidan and his dirty, dirty mouth and mind. I'll take the swearing down a couple notches, if I can. I know, not much DeixSakuxIta yet, but its coming. Promise! A side pairing is pretty much obvious, PeinxKonan. Also, if you like the NarutoxHinata pairing, keep an eye out, you might see a one-shot coming out!! Please review and hope you liked this chapter! My bad, if you didn't know some the Japanese words I used, here's the meanings…**

**Iie: means no**

**Hai: means yes or okay**

**Gomen nasai: means I'm sorry**

**Sasori-danna: Deidara's formal name for Sasori. Means Master Sasori**

**Sama- a formal ending for someone of high authority, in this case, a Kage or Pein in the Akatsuki**

**San- another formal ending, but not as formal as Sama**

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	3. PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

Attention readers, I have lost interest in writing this story, as I have not updated in years. I have considered taking the stories off the site, but I know it would disappoint a great number of you. So, I have decided to pass the story on to someone who actually has time to write. What I ask of you is to keep the story in line and follow the plot. If you don't, I will confront you about it, because it is still MY story originally. If you have any questions or if you would like to write this story please leave a review or send me a PM. I'm sorry everyone for the inconvenience, and I hope you don't hate me :[

xXxMudvayneGirlxXx


End file.
